What the Fuck is Going on!
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai kehidupan di sekolah Baekhyun bersama teman - temannya... /Kau baik - baik saja kan, beb? / Tadi malam kuat berapa ronde?/ Humor gj Baekhyun and the gank READ and REVIEW!


**Tittle : WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!**

Author : CussonsBaekBy

Cast : Byun Baekhyun and the gank

Genre : School life, Li'l bit humor, Friendship!

Lenght : IDK

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

**a/n : **Hai readers, aku buat ff baru yang awkward, tapi meskipun gitu tetep RCL Ya..

* * *

Baekhyun memencet ponselnya asal. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia duduk manis dalam bus itu, tapi tak kunjung sampai di sekolah tercintanya. Ia baru menginjak bangku kelas X beberapa bulan yang lalu, awalnya ia bilang kepada ibunya bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman bersekolah di sekolahnya itu, bukan karena sekolahnya buruk, sekolahnya termasuk sekolah favorit, hanya saja ia belum menemukan teman yang akrab seperti saat di Junior High School dulu. Tapi sekarang rasa tak nyaman itu perlahan memudar, ia sudah menemukan teman – teman yang sama idiotnya dengannya. Huh, tidak terlalu buruk.

Ponselnya bergetar, segera ia buka pesan masuk yang entah dari siapa. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang ingin buang air besar.

**From : Yeolonyol**

**Hei, cepat berangkat! Sudah masuk, tahu!**

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, ingin rasanya ia menimpuk kepala sang supir yang menjalankan bus dengan lambat seperti siput yang menginjak pecahan kaca saja, namun segera ia tahan nafsunya untuk berbuat jahat itu. Ia masih ingin menjaga image imut sekaligus manly miliknya. Ia pun sama sekali tak berniat membalas pesan dari Park Chanyeol itu.

Ketika kaki Baekhyun baru keluar dari bus nista – yang demi Tuhan tak akan ia naiki lagi – itu, ia langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, dan untungnya gerbang itu belum ditutup. Sungguh beruntungnya diriku – pikir Baekhyun.

Ia pun melanjutkan acara berlarinya menuju kelasnya. Kelasnya itu terletak di paling ujung gedung sekolah. Haah, melelahkan memang.

Mulutnya menganga lebar saat ia sudah sampai di depan kelas tercintanya. Ia berdiri terdiam masih dengan ekspresi cengonya. Seketika ia berjalan dengan cepat dengan wajah yang mengeras, menyeramkan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bilang sudah masuk?! Kau tidak tahu aku berlari seperti ketahuan maling bikini!"

Tangannya terangkat sekedar memukul teman yang berada dihadapannya kini dengan kepalan tangannya. Sedang yang menjadi korban mengelungkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk itu. Sambil memasang ekspressi kesakitan.

"Tadi itu memang sudah ada bel masuk, lagian sudah jam tujuh lebih kenapa baru sampai sekolah?"

Ekspresi menyeramkan di wajah Baekhyun perlahan luntur, "aku bersumpah tidak akan naik bus itu lagi, bus sialan.. T.T"

Chanyeol – teman yang dipukul Baekhyun – terkikik pelan sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya yang bisa saja meledak karena tawanya. Ia elus bahu Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dihadapannya kini.

"Cup cup.. jangan menangis, bagaimana nasib bayi kita nanti? Jangan sampai keguguran loh…"

Menahan tawanya, Baekhyun mendongak, menatap berbinar pada chanyeol. "Tenang saja beib, aman!"

Detik kemudian tawa meledak diantara keduanya. Membuat teman – temannya yang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Tak heran memang, mereka memang bisaa seperti itu. Sebernarnya teman – teman rusuh Baekhyun itu ada enam orang, dimana yang lain? Oh ternyata mereka sedang duduk manis dengan buku yang berada di tangan mereka, tumben belajar? -,-

"Yak! Hentikan acara kalian yang menjijikan itu, Ya Tuhan…"

Oh, ada salah satu teman Baekhyun yang – agak – benar dalam gengnya. Sedikit loh benarnya. Suho. Suho yang selalu kabur jika Baekhyun dan jongin sedang bercerita tentang, ekhem… wai ei di ou en ji sama dengan yadong. Dia adalah orang yang paling tidak tahan dengan kata – kata kotor seperti ; tiga ronde, lebih dalam, ataupun menggigit bibir. Padahal tiga kata itulah yang sangat sering Baekhyun dan chanyeol keluarkan saat mereka sedang bercanda. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga di panggil unyil karena postur tubuhnya adalah yang paling kecil, walalupun hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Baekhyun sih.

"Kalau tidak mau mendengar, pergi saja sana… kita kan mau sayang- sayangan, ya kan beb?"

Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya pada dengan menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa, "Ayo kita lanjutkan perkelahian kita, mau berapa ronde?"

Suho membelalakkan matanya, "Dasar gila…"

Lalu Baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak, tak peduli tatatapan tajam dari teman – temannya yang merasa terganggu.

.

Apakah tidak aneh jika saat pelajaran berlangsung, murid – murid di dalam kelas menggunakan masker?

Aneh kan?

Tapi inilah yang sedang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun dan teman – temannya lebih tepatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menggunakan masker di kelas yang bahkan sudah ber – AC. Oh betapa menjijikannya halaman kelas mereka. Oke, disana hanya ada kolam, tapi yang lebih menjijikan lagi banyak yang ngambang di kolam itu. Yang dimaksud ngambang disini bukan e2 atau T41, tapi ikan – ikan yang terbujur kaku meregang nyawa. Ulah siapa ini? Mari kita ulas bersama.

"Jangan memakai itu terlalu berlebihan!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras pada Sehun yang sedang menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan ke segala penjuru kelas. Bahkan ketiak Jongin pun kena imbasnya. Haih – Sehun memang berlebihan. Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menggapai atau bisa juga disebut merebut pengharum ruangan itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Kau tak mencium bau ikan yang menjijikan ini? Sungguh menjijikan!"

Tiba – tiba Sehun berlari keluar kelas lalu Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun bodoh!"

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dengan tangan yang merebut pengharum ruangan yang masih disemprot – semprotkan oleh Sehun. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak adalah; Sehun menyemprotkannya pada kolam ikan yang baru saja selesai dibuat 2 minggu lalu.

"Agar kolamnya tidak bau amis, baek…"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bagaimana ada orang sebodoh Sehun yang menjadi teman sekelasnya ini. Oh tuhan, dimana otaknya?

"Bagaimana jika ikan – ikannya mati? Kita akan dimarahi si botak itu, kau tak ingat saat ia menyuruh kita pindah ke kebun karena sepatu kita berserakan, aihh!"

"Memang kalau disemprot ini ikannya akan mati?"

Tanya Sehun polos, dan membuat Baekhyun ingin menceburkan wajah polos Sehun yang sayangnya tampan itu ke dalam kolam terkutuk itu.

"Ya!"

Sehun menyeringai senang, dan Baekhyun punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

Lalu Sehun menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan itu brutal kearah kolam itu. Dengan tawa yang meledak ia terus saja seperti itu.

"Yak Oh Sehun!"

Jadi itulah kejadian kemarin. Hmm, sekarang bahkan kolam itu sudah tak bisa disebut kolam ikan lagi. bagai lautan tinta yang berisi bangkai ikan.

.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun dan teman – temannya pulang dari sekolah jam setengah lima sore, hari yang melelahkan namun tetap terasa bahagia karena bisa bercanda bersama, lebih tepatnya gila – gilaan bersama. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu mereka duduk manis di halte, namun bus yang mereka akan tumpangi tak juga datang – datang.

Sampai akhirnya datang bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu, mereka berdiri dari duduknya lalu berbondong – bonding masuk ke dalam bus. Ya Tuhan, bus ini penuh sekali dengan penumpang membuat mereka berdesakan.

"Oh, sial sekali hari ini,"

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Suho yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun bertanya padanya karena helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus berdesakan seperti ini, tadi pagi bus sialan itu sudah membuatku marah, sekarang apalagi ini…"

"Sabar, Tuhan memberikan apa yang terbaik untuk kita,"

"Hmm, Yeah…"

Bus berhenti pada halte berikutnya, oh lihatlah orang – orang yang masuk ke dalam bus ini, apa mereka tidak lihat bahwa bus ini sudah penuh? Kali ini suho menghela nafas, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ayo masuk lagi, yang lebih dalaaam, lebih dalaaam…"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, membuat suho yang berada di belakangnya mengernyit heran, lalu ia segera menyadari perkataan Baekhyun. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'lebih dalam'?

"Yak Byun Baekhyun jaga kemesumanmu!"

"Hohoho, lebih dalaaam, lebih keraass,"

Dan sekarang bus riuh karena Baekhyun yang terus tertawa dan omelan dari si cerewet Suho.

.

.

.

"Pahaku pegal sekali, Baek…"

Chanyeol mengeluh saat pelajaran olahraga baru saja usai, ia berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun, dan lainnya. Tangannya sesekali memijit ringan bagian paha yang ia bilang sakit itu.

"Memangnya semalam berapa ronde?"

"Ouch!"

Baekhyun mendapat pukulan telak dilengannya yang dihadiahi oleh kyungsoo, "Hentikan pikiran yadongmu itu Byun Baekhyun,"

"Apaan sih? Aku kan menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Ya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Heum, aku menghabiskan malam tadi hanya 8 ronde,"

"HYAK KALIAN!"

* * *

**Jutaudak!**

Aku nggak tau ini bakal jadi series atau nggak ya, sebenernya ini pengalaman pribadi sih, sama temen - temen tentunya...

Jadi tinggalin saran di kotak review ya..


End file.
